bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PhantomRenegade134/My 3rd In game Character
Alright, so here's part 3. I think i might stop this for a while though.. It just gets tiring writing the same stuff. So, enjoy the third OC of my in development fanfic. It will not be posted here though. It will be on Fanfiction.net under the same profile name as my wikia one. Alright, enough dawdling, hmm? =) Basic Info Name: David"Dave" Matthews Nickname:Alucard(aka Dracula backwards. Also a character in Castlevania of the same name.) Age:17 Grade:11th(Junior in America. Don't know how it differs in the UK or Australia or anywhere but America) Clique:Goth(The fanfic takes place during the first game. I know it doesn't make much sense. But, Ah well.) Students/Clique he has a grudge against: Greasers, Johnny Vincent in general,Preps, Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor,Jocks, Ted Thompson and Damon West, Jimmy Hopkins,Gary Smith. Height:6 ft Build: Slightly Overweight. (Only a smidge overweight because he's tall and slightly muscular.) Hair Color: Long,Black and Red hair. Eyes:Brown He was sent to Bullworth because he got into huge trouble at his last schools. Outfits: Wears a Leather jacket with a black t-shirt,Black Cargo pants, and Black and Red skater sneaks all year round. Quotes Greetings *Hey *Sup? *Want me to kick someone's ass for you? *You know, you're alright in my book Dismissals *Not now, bye. *I gotta go. *See you later. *Bye. Complimenting Clothes *Wow, you don't look too bad actually. *Nice threads. *Very dark. *Got the same thing at home myself. Insulting Clothes *You look like a Prep *Even the nerds dress better than you. *People say I''' dress badly. *I wouldn't swap clothes with you even if my life depended on it. Wandering Around *Johnny Vincent is '''NOT tough *Lola flirts with everyone EXCEPT ME! *Jimmy Hopkins is a psycho. Conversing with others *Ever been to the old church near the cemetary? *I don't feel bad for Johnny. The longer he's dating Lola. The less time he'll live because of the all the STD's he's getting. *The Preps say i'm a Democrat. I'm an ANARCHIST, DAMN IT! *No band is better than A7X Insulting *Conformist! *Republican Scum! *Government Lover! Insulted(Shocked) *What the? *I thought we were buddies. *Come on, don't make me angry. *Whatever... Insulted(Angered) *Say it again. JUST SAY IT AGAIN! *Look who thinks they're tough *Aren't you gonna do something? *Wimp! Fighting *I'll show you why i got expelled so much. *You're so dead! *Bring it Conformist! *Why so pathetic? Winning a fight *YES! *Down and out! *I told you i was the best. *I knew you were a wimp. Losing a fight *How'd that happen? *I gotta beat more conformists for training. *I'm not done with you yet. *Ah well, that which does not kill you. Makes you stronger. Watching a fight *Gotta remember that move. *PUNCH! KICK! KILL! *I love watching two conformists kill each other. *I'm only watching for the bloodshed. Joining a fight *Don't touch my Dark Brotherhood! *You mess with one of us, you mess with us all. *Time to say lights out. *Leave off him! Groin Attack *No! My little Goth children! *So much for my date tonight! *Snow(Alucard's girlfriend in the fanfic) will kill you. Fire alarm pulled *Time to get out! *Yes, yes let this place burn! *A fire? *My belongings can't get burned! Graffiti Tags *Jocks Suck *Preps Suck *Alucard Rules *Greaseballs Suck Category:Blog posts